There are prior art members preferably in the form of respective steering wheels to control the direction of a nautical vehicle, or boat, which comprise a respective rotatable body which can be manually operated by the skipper of the nautical vehicle to control the direction of the vehicle and is operatively connectable to means defining, or determining, the direction of travel of the vehicle.
As is known, the rotatable bodies, or steering wheels, for controlling the direction of the nautical vehicle are operated for modifying the direction of travel of the vehicle in such a way as to perform ample rotations, that is to say, even in such a way as to perform several complete revolutions.
As a result, a plurality of means, or components, which can be used by the skipper during the manoeuvre, for example elements, or pushbuttons, for controlling corresponding instruments, apparatuses and/or devices of the vehicle and/or of the control displays are positioned in a fixed manner on the dashboard of the nautical vehicle, and therefore in an inconvenient position to be viewed or to be reached and the skipper must therefore change his/her viewpoint and/or release the rotatable body to operate these, with a consequent high risk of performing incorrect manoeuvres.
In addition, the arrangement of the elements, or pushbuttons, for controlling corresponding instruments, apparatuses and/or devices of the vehicle, or respective control displays, on the dashboard of the nautical vehicle, makes it necessary to build boats which have large control dashboards, which cannot therefore be easily used for other functions, and, moreover, they must be provided with an extremely large number of cables for the respective connections, in particular defined by respective electrical cables.
In general, in particular in the nautical sector, the need is felt solutions which do not impact excessively on the appearance of the vehicle, in particular which occupy a limited space and which are quick and easy to set up.